


Hythlodeus the Tiny

by Mana_Syx



Series: FFXIV Minion Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_Syx/pseuds/Mana_Syx
Summary: Just a little short story about my wol Mikha and the ancient one minion.This does contain spoilers for Final Fantasy XIV: ShadowBringers 5.0-5.2
Series: FFXIV Minion Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844191
Kudos: 8





	Hythlodeus the Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FFIXV SHADOWBRINGERS 5.0-5.2
> 
> This is just a short and sweet little fic about what I think of the ancient one minion.

After Riding Bismark into the depths, traversing the caverns and fighting several unusual creatures to enter this ancient building once used by those who wished to save their world, Mikha found a small, cracked concept crystal. 

Holding it in his hands, the memories of running around Amaurot in order to find Emet-Selch came to the forefront of his mind. More specifically his conversation with Hythlodeus about how his soul bore the same hue as the person who meant so much to Emet in the past and how Emet must have seen it too. He also remembered how he treated like a friend and an equal, not like the child he had been treated as thus far in the tempest. 

As these thoughts and memories swirled and coalesced in his head the crystal began to glow and in a matter of seconds the crystal was gone and there stood a small ancient one, it stared up at him calmly before moving closer to stand directly beside him and hold his pant leg. 

As he looked at the small being now holding onto him as if afraid he would disappear he couldn’t help but be reminded of Hythlodeus, whether it had been caused by his own thoughts and memories or not he could not tell, but something inside of him wanted to give his new little friend the name of the one was kind to him in what he had thought were his final hours. 

He leaned down and picked up the small Amaurotine, “I’m going to call you Hythlodeus, you remind me of him somehow, is that alright little one?” he chuckled. 

The almost childlike creature nodded twice in response as the warrior gently placed him back on the ground and gave him a small pat on the head. 

“Good, now let us be on our way Hythlodeus,” Mikha said with a soft smile, feeling oddly at peace as he went to join the others to see what they were looking at with a tiny Hythlodeus chasing close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Pls feel free to leave a comment and/or Kudos. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
